


Black Diamonds

by CrazyTheory



Series: Interesting Times and Lives [1]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, Escape the Night (Web Series), The Last American Vampire
Genre: Google some stuff if you don't get it, I might make some historical jokes, I will try my best to save everyone I promise, QUIBI WHERE'S THE DAMN SHOW, RELEASE IT YOU COWARDS!!, i'm still salty about the ending of tlav, i've been putting this off for too long, the draft hasn't been finished yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTheory/pseuds/CrazyTheory
Summary: Henry's done playing superhero.Alexei's done convincing Henry.But a haunted house, a secret organization, and a game of death involving trading lives will say otherwise.
Series: Interesting Times and Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791217





	1. Treaty behind closed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'll also update the characters as I go.

For a place that is called the city that never sleeps, there are some things in New York City that slip through the cracks. Forgotten, sometimes for a good reason. Alexei should be asleep by now. He's 13 after all, and those 8 hours of sleep should be important to him.Unfortunately, he's not in his room.He's in a dark alley in the Big Apple, waiting for someone. Sleep is nothing for a guy who's immortal and whose needs involve sucking others' blood.He wanted his beauty rest (he doesn't fall to stereotyping) but that can wait after.

He checked his watch. Half past 10. _He should be here by now._ He thought. _What the hell is it with his job anyway?_

He looked around.Nobody's here.If there's one he's thanking Rasputin, it's for the enhanced senses.And for taking away his hemophilia.So that's two.Leaving him 98 reasons to hate the guy.

Footsteps. The former Russian prince went on guard. A wind carried a scent. Friendly.

"You finally came."he said.He turned to see a brunette haired man with a pale complexion, blue eyes, wearing a trench coat over his white shirt with a brown tie and brown pants and shoes.

"You know how it is with the YouTube algorithm and this job." the man explained. _How can this man juggle two jobs is beyond me. Or am I getting old._ Alexei thought.

"But enough small talk.Let's get to the point."The man said. And with that, the two started to climb the back stairs of an adjacent apartment building."What you did within the past few years is amazing, to say the least. Reestablishing the Union of Vampires was no easy feat."the stranger complimented the vampire.

"It was a plan two centuries in the making.A lot of stuff accelerated the plan.I have to thank a certain red-haired woman for giving me that go signal."Alexei admitted.

"However,"the stranger spoke with a tone that reminded Alexei of his father."there are still some of your kind that still has tyrannical ambitions.The taking-over-the-world kind."

 _Your_ _kind_.That phrase reinforced the fact that Alexei was no longer human anymore.And this new identity brought him new gifts,new challenges, and new responsibilities.

"We are still few.And I admit that we may have overlooked the motives of some of our new members.But I will see to it that they will be dealt with accordingly."Alexei admitted.That's just the way a leader should talk.

"I don't believe you're going to have a lot of time."the man gave the grave news.Surprisingly, Alexei just laughed."Time matters nothing to our kind."The young vampire shrugged but then he got serious."But it does matter to you."

"Due to current events on the supernatural..side of things,I'm afraid rogue vampires aren't going to be the only problem."the man said gravely.

"But don't be afraid.I'll give your agents access to top secret information and special training in order for them to handle these new enemies. _You have my word."_ the man promised.Alexei couldn't help but cast a doubtful look.

"I'm looking forward to it." The vampire extended his hand."To our partnership."The man received it and repeated the sentiment.


	2. I Said I Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is frustrated.He already said no.So why was he called again?

Henry Sturges already made and stood by his decision on that night of November.As soon as Lyndon B. Johnson swore the oath on Air Force One,the vampire said he's no longer fighting for the country's interests anymore and would like to retire.

So why was he called back to action once more?Was Alexei deaf?Or was he simply stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer?

Whatever it is, he will do anything,including driving down the streets of downtown Manhattan,to reinforce that point.

He and Alexei talked about it on the phone earlier.But the latter said, "You just have to come here.This is way too important."And so there he was, driving in another one of his cars, a 1963 Blue Corvette Stingray all the way to the Union of Vampire's headquarters.

It was huge.Its size was that of a cathedral.But Henry wasn't impressed.In fact, he was downright confused.The old headquarters was abandoned after Virginia Dare killed Adam Plantagenet all those centuries ago.Why rebuild it?Why just move to another place outside of New York.

It still acts like a normal church to an outsider,but Henry and other knew the way to its secret hideout.A tap on one of the brick walls would reveal a well-hidden door.But it revealed an eye-scanner instead.

_Alexei has been upping his game._ Henry thought. _I like that._

It recognized him.The wall slid away to reveal a staircase downward.It's dark but he does have heightened senses enabling to see through.

Then the light came out and a whole different world was revealed to him.

Numerous vampires doing communication jobs and paperwork were running around the place.But among the sea of old familiar faces,Henry noticed some strange new ones.

People, regular people also run around the place, helping out the vampires. _Probably Renfields._ Henry thought of human assistants to vampires who are not used to going out into the outside world.The vampire walked by aisles, desks, and tables.Alexei should be in his office right up ahead.As he was heading towards the office, he noticed a brand new room he never saw before.

Inside, two humans (Henry knew by scent) were a training a group of vampires doing some combat training. Brings back memories of that time when he was in their position,teaching someone how to fend for themselves,and learning how to protect others from darkness in the process.

_Now is not the time to think about that,Henry.He's gone.And there's nothing you can do about it._ He looked around and saw the door. _Remember why you're here._

He walked towards the giant wooden to reveal a familiar scene.Alexei Romanov,former prince of Russia, sitting on his desk,looking at the papers being handed out to him. Right near the young vampire was a man in casual clothes, just a navy shirt and jeans much to Henry's dismay,telling Alexei about a few important things.

"We're gonna have to be careful about going this way. We don't want to get seen right away."Alexei looked up."Oh, Henry!Just in time.This is Shane Dawson, from the Society Against Evil.Shane, my friend and American relic,Henry Sturges."The two men shook hands.

"Cold.Just like I expected from a vampire." Shane remarked. But Henry went straight to the point."Alex,you simply called me to come here just to introduce me to one of your friends?"The old vampire asked in frustration."And what the hell is the Society Against Evil anyway?"

Shane smiled."You think you're the only mythological denizens who are still running around the world, watching over and probably causing some of humanity's consequential events?Other cultures exist, other myths exist,and other _creatures_ exist.And some of them don't share the same attitude as you."He then proceeded to pick up a file from his bag."You have quite the dossier on you.Alexei's right.You're as old as America itself, maybe older.And you're English,right? One of the first settlers?"

Henry nodded."Yet you fought for America's side during the Revolutionary War, and you did the same thing ever since the country got its independence.You retired from being a hero on November 24th,1963, a day after the JFK assassination. You think you had something to do with it? After all, that was the night Lee Harvey Oswald was shot,and it was done on live television."

"I consider Kennedy a friend, and I know I hated his assailant as much as the next guy, but I wasn't the one that shot him.Jack Ruby did. Also, I didn't retire, I quit."Henry clarified."But let's not talk about my resume and the reason why I quit.What do you want?"

"Back to my main point.We're sending you back in."Shane said, with the tone of a general."No."

"Let me explain.Over the century, you have lost a lot of lives because of a single vampire holding a grudge against you," Shane pointed at the older vampire,"personally."Alexei's eyes widened."Henry, you never told me about that."

"She has all resources possible because she's clever, patient, and quite good on combat as well.Hell, most presidents knew of her existence,even Kennedy addressed me on this."Henry explained. _Why am I defending Virginia?What she did was wrong.But I raised her.I loved her.And she hated me for turning her into a monster._

"And yet you didn't stop her as early as you can.Despite the government pooling all of its resources it had to do just that."Shane pointed out."Because she's a fighter.The first settler to be born on America's shores."

"I managed to stop her, but a sacrifice had to be paid to set things right.Just before he died, he told me to live."Henry sounded almost enraged.

"And doing nothing is as bad as being dead."To his surprise,that was coming from Alex."You were given a second chance. You're not gonna stand there and moping around your fancy house and whatnot."he added.

_Funny, considering you were formerly a prince who lived inside a palace fancier than mine._ Henry thought."I was working on a literary thesis when you decided to call me out of the blue."the vampire explained."I'm fine living this immortal life in absolute peace than getting more people killed because of me."

"Don't we all have the same alibi,directly or indirectly? I may sound cliche here, but we all make sacrifices for the greater good."Shane cut in.But he was silenced by a snarl from Henry.His eyes were as black as coal and they were just as frightening as ever two centuries ago.

"AND I'M TIRED OF MAKING THOSE SACRIFICES, DAMMIT!"Henry also sounded monstrous,too.

"You're the Society Against Evil,aren't you?"he pointed at Shane."Then do your goddamn job."

"We are."Shane snapped back."And we are losing.Is it bad to ask for help?"

Henry had lost all trace of reason as soon as the agent spoke those words.He wanted tear Shane's throat out until Alexei stopped him.

"We asked you for help before.You accepted.I'm not exaggerating here that the fate of reality itself is at stake.You don't simply decline being a hero."Alexei stood up and walked to the front of the desk."Fate will simply find a way to reel you back in."

"Call us as soon as you've thought about our offer.We would love to hear it as soon as possible."the Russian vampire forced a smile.

"Time is of the essence here."Shane added.But Henry never got to hear the last part.He was already out the door.


End file.
